Returning the Favor
by KaylaMicael
Summary: Minnie saves Mickey after he's injured in a face off with Peg Leg Pete, but their problems don't end there. Just a few weeks later, Mickey must go up against an old foe to save her... and his fear for her safety may place their relationship in jeopardy...
1. Chapter 1

Mickey leaped and ducked behind a wax figure, just a second before the chair thrown at him smashed against the wall.

_So much for that safe date I promised Minnie_.

She'd been uneasy about going out with all the recent thefts in town, but he'd said well, who'd stick up a wax museum. Apparently, Peg Leg Pete would.

_Figures_.

Looking around, he felt a little relieved when a silhouette very similar to his peeked out from behind Elvis. From the look on her face, Minnie was thinking the exact same thing. She started to crawl toward him, but he shook his head and motioned for her to stay there. He couldn't take this walking lump down if he didn't know she was safe. She frowned but moved back, and Mickey turned back to Pete and immediately saw an opportunity; his back was turned.

"Y' better hope I don' git m' hands on y', mice!" he growled as Mickey crept toward him quickly and quietly. "I'll lick y' both!"

The moment he turned, Mickey lunged and socked him in the jaw.

"Not if I lick y' first!" he snapped, leapfrogging over the bulky cat. "C'mon, y' big palooka… pick up the lard and start fightin'!"

When Pete's temper was up, he got careless, and Mickey always took full advantage of it. Sure enough, scrambling to his feet, the burglar threw a wild punch which the mouse quickly dodged. His small size was always a plus in situations like this one.

"You're gettin' slow, Pete!" Mickey called, smirking. "'Course, y' always were slow!" He leaped to dodge another swing; his plan was to wear his opponent out, then get close and take him down. But once he landed, his foot hit a wet patch on the floor. It flew out from under him and he fell flat.

"Oof!"

He just saw the "Caution: Wet Floor" sign, which had been completely obscured until now, before a hand closed around his leg.

_Uh oh_.

"Now I'll show y' slow, ya little rat!" Pete snarled as he lifted Mickey by that leg.

"Let go, y' big lump!" the mouse snapped, struggling. His enemy's face twisted into a nasty grin.

"Oh, I plan t'," he growled. With that, he started wringing Mickey like an Olympic weight thrower.

Meanwhile, Minnie had been listening from her hiding place, and growing more and more worried; from the sound of the conversation, Mickey might be in trouble. To her horror, her fear was confirmed with a sickening crack and his cry of pain. She poked her head up just in time to see Pete hurl Mickey into a group of figurines.

Minnie winced as they smashed apart when he hit, then gasped as they came crashing down on him.

"Mickey!" she cried, leaping out of her hiding place. Pete grinned and turned.

"Well, that was satisfyin'… His eyes widened and he stumbled back. The normally petite female mouse was glaring up at him without a trace of fear, her fists clenched and shaking, her eyes burning with white hot rage.

"You touch him again and I'll KILL you!" she snapped.

Significantly less confident but convinced he could take a girl, Pete lunged only to have her fist smash into his jaw. He fell like a pile of bricks, and Minnie stood shaking over him as the adrenaline pumping through her veins faded. She immediately looked at the wrecked figures that fell on Mickey and felt a wave of panic; nothing had moved.

"Mickey!" She raced over and grabbed one of the figures. Straining, she lifted it off him and gasped in alarm. Mickey was lying where he'd fallen, his eyes closed.

"Oh no… Mickey?" When he didn't respond, she pulled him into her arms and gently stroked his forehead, her throat tight with fear and worry.

"Mickey, wake up!" she said urgently. "Can you hear me?"

To her intense relief, he groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Minnie breathed.

"Minnie… you okay?" he muttered groggily. Minnie hugged him close.

"I'm fine."

Mickey groaned again, "Unh… man, I feel like I've been hit by a bus." Minnie grinned slightly.

"Close… you were thrown by one." She looked him over. "Are you all right? Can you move?"

He shook his head a couple times to clear it, and then he looked up at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm okay… just got the wind knocked out a' me." He started to sit up, then winced and grabbed his left leg, yelping at the sudden, sharp pain. Minnie gasped, putting a hand on his back.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed. Mickey winced again, clenching his jaw hard.

"I think my ankle's broken," he hissed.

Just then, Pete muttered and started stirring. Minnie swallowed hard; she didn't like the idea of making Mickey walk, but she definitely didn't want him around when his assailant came to.

"We'd better get out of here," she said tensely. "Do you think you can walk?" Mickey's face went a little pale, but he bit his lip and nodded.

"I… I think so," He tried not to lean too heavily on her as she helped him up; he could tell she was already worried sick about him and he hated to upset her more, but his efforts weren't very successful. Minnie saw him grow even paler as he tried hard, and mostly failed, to muffle grunts of pain as they started down the hall. She took his arm and draped it over her shoulders.

"Here, you can lean on me." Mickey clenched his teeth as he tried to put more weight on his foot.

"Y' don't have to…" he started, but she interrupted sternly.

"You can't walk on that leg. Please, do it for me." Mickey hesitated, then sighed and leaned against her, taking all the weight off his injury. The pain lessened, but he felt guilty for making Minnie do most of the work. She grabbed her purse as they passed the spot she'd been hiding and ducked into the first door they got to, which turned out to be a restroom.

Minnie helped Mickey sit back down before locking the door; even hobbling on one foot it was obvious he was in pain and she didn't want him standing any longer than he had to. She pulled out her cell phone and called the police. Chief O' Hara answered,

"Hello, Mouseton Police Department." Minnie spoke quietly, so Pete wouldn't hear if he was looking for them. Both she and Mickey were good friends with O' Hara, so she knew that he'd recognize her voice.

"Chief, we're at the wax museum. Pete broke in and attacked us. You better get here before he gets away. Please hurry… Mickey's hurt."

After receiving a reassurance that help was on the way, Minnie hung up and turned her attention to her boyfriend. He was holding his ankle, wincing. Carefully pulling his shoe off, she gasped at how swollen and painful it looked. Mickey smiled tightly.

"It's not that bad," he said, trying to sound like it. Minnie smiled sadly.

"I wish we had some ice," she said. "It might help the pain." Then she got an idea. She hurried to the sink, grabbed some paper towels, and ran cold water over them. Then she returned to Mickey and gently wrapped them around his hurt ankle.

"Better?" she asked. Mickey sighed and relaxed a little; it did help some.

"A lot… thanks, Min," he said, then smiled and took her hand. "You can make anything feel better." Minnie giggled.

"Aw, thanks, Mickey. You're welcome, anytime. Now just keep it still." She began looking him up and down. "Are you hurt anywhere else? Pete threw you hard." Mickey smiled and hugged her.

"I'm fine… nothin' some rest won't take care of."

Soon, they heard sirens, then people running and shouting outside. Mickey smiled grimly.

"I hope Pete didn't get away." Minnie glared. "At least it'd give me a chance to get my hands on him. I want him to pay for doing this to you." After a few more moments, they heard Chief O' Hara calling their names. Minnie gave her love a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Stay here… I'll be right back." She unlocked the door and peeked out to see the chief standing close by.

"We're here, chief." O' Hara looked grim.

"Are you all right?" She nodded, and O' Hara looked at Mickey. "What about you?" He nodded as well.

"I'm fine. Did y' get Pete?" The chief looked put down.

"Sorry. We're still looking, but… it looks like he gave us the slip." He gave Mickey a slight smile. "But don't worry about that… you better get to the hospital and get that ankle taken care of."

Minnie walked over and helped her boyfriend up, supporting him.

"I'll take him." O' Hara had a cop follow the mice out, just in case, but Minnie got Mickey back to his car without incident. After thanking their escort, she helped him get in, making sure his ankle moved as little as possible.

As Minnie drove, she couldn't stop glancing at Mickey. It was clear that he was in a lot of pain, but dealing with it quietly, so he wouldn't worry her. It never ceased to touch her heart to see how considerate he was, even in situations like these. When they reached a stoplight, she reached out and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Hang in there, sweetie… not much further now." Mickey tried to smile at her.

"It's okay, Min." Minnie smiled back as the light turned and she started driving again.

"I know… I just don't like seeing you like this." Leaning over, Mickey lifted her hand and gently kissed it.

"Don't worry, doll… I'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Minnie sat beside Mickey in the hospital exam room, stroking his arm. Since his injuries weren't serious, she'd been allowed in. Minnie glanced down at his now bandaged ankle.

"How does it feel now?" she asked anxiously.

"A little better," he replied with a smile. Minnie smiled and kissed his cheek, making him smile even wider. "Much better now," he said softly.

The mice touched noses, and then quickly drew apart as the doctor came in. He smiled knowingly and looked at the X-rays as the couple waited uneasily.

"Well, I'm glad to say nothing's broken, Mister Mouse. You just have a bad sprain. You'll have to stay off it for a few weeks, but it should heal just fine." After he left, Mickey looked at his ankle and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Minnie asked gently. He looked at her and managed a smile.

"Yeah… I'd feel better if Pete was in jail, though." She looked down sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Mickey… I should've done something to make sure he didn't get away." Mickey sighed; it hurt him far more than a sprained ankle to see the girl he loved sad. Smiling, he gently lifted her chin, and then moved his hand to her cheek, stroking it tenderly.

"Y' don't have anything to be sorry for, Minnie. You saved my life back there." He grinned. "And I saw how y' slugged Pete after he threw me. I know y' can take care of yourself, but I had no idea you were that tough."

Minnie smiled slyly and put her arms around his neck. "And don't you forget it, mister." He chuckled as they kissed. Then Minnie leaned back, looking more serious.

"Mickey, I think I should stay over, at least for tonight. I know you might need some help." He smiled at her concern.

"Gee, Min… thanks, but y' don't have to." Minnie cocked her head.

"Who said anything about having to? I want to," she replied. "And besides, someone's gotta make sure you don't go running off to catch Pete with just one leg." He grinned sheepishly at that.

"Y' sure know me." She playfully tickled one of his ears.

"Inside and out, baby," she teased. A faint blush came to his face.

"Aw, gosh…" They touched noses again, and then drew apart, slightly annoyed this time, when the doctor came back with a pair of crutches. Mickey took them uneasily.

"Never walked with these before," he said, balancing on them and taking a few steps.

"You're good to go home," the doctor said. "But you'll have to come back in about week so we can see how it's doing. And remember to take it easy. It'll heal faster if you don't strain it." Mickey smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, doc… will do." Minnie poked his arm.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, just so y' know." She kept pace with him all the way to the car, but stopped him as he headed for the driver's side.

"Forget it," she said gently. "You go sit on the other side." Mickey balanced carefully on the crutches.

"My right foot's good… I can drive." Minnie narrowed her eyes.

"_**I'm**_ driving, Mickey Mouse." she said firmly. He sighed in defeat and headed to the passenger side; Minnie followed, opened the door, and took his arm as he placed the crutches inside. Mickey smiled as she helped him get in, watching his wounded ankle carefully.

"Thanks, doll." She smiled and kissed his nose.

"You're welcome, baby." She went back around and got behind the wheel, turning the key. "I know you'd do the same for me." Mickey smiled lovingly and stroked her arm as they drove down the street.

"Anytime, anywhere," After they stopped at her place so she could feed Figaro and get some pajamas and other things, they headed to Mickey's house. When they pulled into his driveway, he picked up the crutches and opened his door, carefully slipping out.

"Easy!" Minnie exclaimed, hurrying around the car. He smiled reassuringly.

"All good, Min." They walked to the door, and he balanced on one crutch as he unlocked the door. Pluto ran up happily as they came in, then immediately drooped and whimpered when he saw the state his master was in.

"It's okay, boy." Mickey said, patting his head reassuringly. "I'm alright." He turned to Minnie. "Want me to take your stuff upstairs?" he asked. "You can shower before I go in." She smiled at how considerate he was.

"That's okay; you'd better sit down and take it easy." Mickey shifted a bit on his crutches.

"I don't wanna make you do everything," he said, his face sincere. Minnie smiled.

"Oh, Mickey… that's so sweet of you," she said gently. "But you need to rest that ankle. Tell you what… you relax down here while I shower, then I'll help you get the guest room ready after you take yours, deal?" Mickey grinned and kissed her cheek, making her blush slightly.

"Deal." Minnie giggled as she helped him sit in his armchair and carefully lifted his ankle so it rested on the footrest, then she went to the kitchen and got an ice pack for it.

"Now don't let me catch you sneaking up to do it yourself," she said, her voice playfully stern. He chuckled and raised his right hand.

"I won't, I promise." He watched her head upstairs, and then sat back. Pluto trotted over to the chair and laid his head on an armrest, looking concerned.

"Aw, don't worry, pal." Mickey said, petting him. "I'll be better in no time." And he knew with Minnie's help, he undoubtedly would. He sighed happily; there was no other person he'd want with him now.

…..

Pete tried not to tremble as he waited for the shadowy figure to speak. For probably the twentieth time, he wondered why he'd ever gotten involved with this guy. Sure, he was a fellow criminal, but despite his calm, cool exterior, Pete had no doubt he was also loony as a tune.

"It isn't good sense to keep someone who can't do a job given to him." The figure's cold voice made the hefty cat shudder.

"B… but how wuz I s'pposed t' know Mousie's girl was that tough? Lil' thing don't look like…" A glare from the figure stopped Pete's babbling. He gulped as the man stared menacingly at him for several minutes, then turned away.

"Of course you wouldn't know," he said, more to himself then anyone. Then he turned back to Pete and spoke again. "Now then, since it's apparently too difficult for you to take care of my… problem… I suppose a new plan is in order. And this time, I'll handle it myself."

Pete shuddered as the cloaked figure chuckled evilly. For the first time in his life, he wanted out of a job.

…

Minnie tied her hair bow, having finished showering, then she blushed at the thought of just whose shower she'd been in. She giggled at the thought of what would happen if Clarabelle found out. She was always complaining that none of her friends ever told her anything, but anything she heard the whole block would by the end of the day.

Daisy, on the other hand, could keep a secret if she had to. Of course, she'd also squeal Minnie's ears off, then unplug the phone and drill her for every little detail. After brushing her teeth and smoothing her pajama tee, she went back downstairs to see how Mickey was.

Minnie always hated it when he was sick or hurt, but she always knew he'd get through it. And she always knew she would be there to help. On entering the living room, Minnie smiled; Mickey was still sitting with his ankle elevated, like he'd promised.

Moving closer, she saw that he'd fallen asleep. After the night they'd had, Minnie didn't blame him for being tired. Pluto wagged his tail as she walked up and sat on the chair arm.

"Mickey," she said, gently shaking his arm. He stirred in his sleep and turned in her direction.

"Min…" he murmured, smiling. Minnie giggled; he looked adorable.

"Wake up, sweetie," she said, "Shower's open." He stirred again, then opened his eyes a bit. They widened the minute he saw her.

"Wow…" Even in her pajamas, she looked gorgeous. She smiled sweetly and indicated her red lounge pants and pink, frilly tee.

"Guess you like these, then?" He gave her a goofy, love struck grin.

"Doesn't matter what you're wearing… you're always beautiful." She blushed pink and looked down.

"Oh, Mickey…" He chuckled and took her hand, stroking it.

"You're cute when you blush," he teased. A sly smile came to Minnie's face, and before Mickey could ask any questions, she grabbed his ears and pulled, so his lips were planted squarely against hers. His head buzzed and his mind went numb. Minnie pulled back after a few seconds and smiled widely; his face was red.

"Now you're cute, too," she said teasingly.

"Aw, gosh…"

After gazing at each other's eyes for a while, they suddenly remembered Pluto. The minute they looked at him, he quickly covered his eyes with his ears. Both mice laughed warmly, then Minnie helped Mickey stand up, making sure his ankle wasn't being jolted too much.

"I'll help you upstairs," she said. He smiled.

"Thanks, Minnie." With her beside him at every step, Mickey slowly and carefully made his way up the stairs, balancing on his crutches.

When they reached the top, Minnie blushed deeply as she asked, "Will you need any… help?" Mickey shook his head, blushing too.

"Nah, I'll be okay." She looked concerned.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"Don't worry." She still looked uneasy, but didn't argue.

"Okay, but please just call if you need me," she said. Mickey kissed her cheek.

"Promise… trust me." Minnie nodded, but still couldn't help worrying as she waited. She trusted him, but what if he slipped or something and hurt himself even worse? She kept her ears pricked for any sound of trouble.

Mickey managed fine, however. He didn't hit a problem until he was getting dressed. As he pulled his lounge pants on while balancing on one foot, he lost his balance.

"Whoa… whoa!" As he fell backward, Mickey managed to catch himself so he just sat down hard. But in the process, his sprained ankle bumped against the floor.

"Ungh!" he grunted as a sharp pain shot through it. He bit his tongue, but Minnie heard him from the other room and gasped.

"Mickey!" She hurried to the closed door, hesitated for a moment, then peeked in. Seeing he was just bare-chested, she hurried in and knelt beside him.

"Are you okay?" He managed a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just bumped my ankle." Minnie immediately started rubbing it gently.

"Is it still sore?"

"Kind of, but it's not too bad," Mickey replied, then smiled warmly. "And you're helping a lot." Minnie smiled, and then looked at him anxiously.

"Mickey, are you sure that it's all right?" Mickey nodded honestly.

"It's no worse than before, Min. I promise you, I'm fine." Then he noticed her trembling and frowned worriedly, taking her hand.

"You're shaking," he said, stroking her hand. She smiled.

"I was just scared. I'm fine. Can you stand now?" Mickey nodded and Minnie held his arm as he pulled himself back up and reached for his shirt.

"Here," she said, taking it. "Let me." Both felt their hearts beat faster as she slowly and carefully pulled it over his head and down.

"Thanks," Mickey said softly. Minnie smiled tenderly.

"You're welcome." She gently took his hands. "Ready to turn in?"

He grinned tiredly as he picked up the crutches. "Sounds good to me," After they got the guest bed ready, Minnie walked around it and took Mickey's arm again.

"C'mon, I'll help you get settled." He opened his mouth to protest, but ended up yawning loudly. Minnie giggled.

"Let's go, and no arguing." Mickey just nodded, too tired to protest. Minnie walked with him to his own room and took the crutches as he sat on the bed. She propped them on the wall, within reach, and held his bandaged foot steady as he settled in. Minnie pulled the covers up to his chest.

"Be careful of that leg, okay?" Mickey smiled and squeezed her hand as his eyes closed.

"I will… night, Min." She smiled and laid her other hand on his, stroking it as he drifted off.

"Night, Mickey." She leaned closer and gently kissed his forehead. "I love you." Mickey opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

"I love you more," he murmured.

Minnie giggled and kissed him again. "Not possible."


	3. Chapter 3

Cold eyes raked up and down the street, giving no regard to anything and anyone they rested on, at least until they rested on a certain mouse couple. They took fire, burning with a quiet but deadly rage. A cruel smile tugged at the cloaked figures face as he watched the lovers from the shadows.

A grimace crossed the male's face as he stumbled slightly, followed by a gasp and evident concern from the female as she grabbed his arm. He slowly straightened, then took her hand in one of his and brushed the other over her cheek, smiling as he spoke softly. She giggled and touched her nose to his, eyes shining.

The unseen spy chuckled; any other heart would have been moved by seeing such a touching scene, but not his… he only took delight in the weaknesses he saw in the male mouse, his old enemy: his half healed injury, his weakened state, and above all, her.

The figure stepped backward, melting into the shadows. He had waited patiently for several days, just waiting until he knew they were beginning to feel safe. He couldn't resist another chuckle.

It was time to set his plan in motion. Soon he would have her, and that would bring his enemy to him. And this time, he wouldn't walk away.

Not alive, anyway.

….

Mickey unlocked his front door, then stepped aside and bowed playfully. "After you, miss," he said, making an exaggerated English accent.

Minnie giggled. "Why, thank you, sir," she said, stepping inside. As Mickey followed, Pluto barked happily and ran up to greet the couple.

"Good t' see you too, old pal!" Mickey laughed, kneeling and scratching his ears.

As he went about feeding the happy dog, Minnie couldn't help noticing the slight limp with which he walked. Feeling concerned, and a little sad for his pain, she walked up and laid her hand on his arm.

"How does your ankle feel?" she asked softly, and before he could reply she firmly added, "And don't try to hide anything, just tell me honestly."

Mickey debated mentally for a while, and then saw her concerned face and gave in.

"It's not as bad as it was, but it is kind a' sore from all that walkin'."

"But I'm okay," he added quickly, wishing she wouldn't look so guilty.

"I'm really sorry, sweetie," she said softly.

Mickey smiled and took her hands in his, stroking them soothingly. "Don't be… it's not your fault," he said gently.

"I know…" she smiled. "But I'm still sorry you're hurt. But I'm glad you're doing so well."

And it was true… It had been almost two weeks since he'd hurt his ankle, and his recovery was progressing very well. He had stopped using the crutches five days ago, and was able to go longer and longer without needing to rest.

Unable to resist, Minnie tickled one of Mickey's ears, making him chuckle.

"How do you always get better so fast?" she asked teasingly. He looked at her, dead serious, and gently touched his nose to hers.

"'Cause you want me to… and I don't like bein' away from y' long," he said, making her heart melt. Just when they were about to kiss, the clock chimed ten.

"Shut up!" both mice snapped at it, then laughed.

"Guess I should be heading home." Minnie said, smiling regretfully.

Mickey's own disappointment was replaced by concern as he glanced out the window.

"You sure? It's gettin' pretty dark." She smiled and stroked his hands comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Mickey… I'll be fine," she said sweetly. "You just sit and rest now and I'll call as soon as I get home, okay?"

Mickey sighed. He knew there'd be no point in arguing with her, and he hated doing it. So even though he still felt uneasy, he nodded and forced a smile.

"Okay, Min… but please be careful."

She smiled and pulled him to his chair. "I will, I promise."

Mickey hesitated. "Can I at least walk y' out?" Minnie smiled.

"No, I want to see you sit down before I leave." Mickey grinned playfully and crossed his arms.

"Well, maybe I won't sit, and then you can't leave." Minnie narrowed her eyes and started tapping her foot. After a moment, Mickey sighed.

"Okay, okay…" He sat and raised his ankle on the footrest, visibly relaxing.

Minnie immediately smiled. "That's better."

She moved closer and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and kissed hers back.

"Call me as soon as y' get home, okay?" Mickey asked, a little anxiously. Minnie giggled.

"Don't worry, I will. Night, baby. "

Mickey squeezed her hand. "Night, doll." He watched her head out the door, heard her car start, and kept his large round ears pricked as the sound of the engine got further away.

When it finally faded, he sighed and leaned back. Over the next few minutes, he found himself continually glancing at the phone. He couldn't explain it, but there was just this feeling of unease in him that he couldn't shake.

The uneasy feeling seemed to grow with every minute that passed, and pretty soon Mickey started to worry. Shouldn't she have gotten back by now? Did something happen?

His thoughts were interrupted by Pluto nudging his hand. The dog pointed his ear at the clock. It had only been about three minutes.

With an embarrassed laugh, Mickey shook his head, telling himself to lighten up.

_I'm gettin' as paranoid as Donald_, he thought halfheartedly. _Relax_… _nothing's gonna happen._

….

Minnie smiled as she drove down the street, on her way home from Mickey's. She was glad he was getting over his injury so fast. When he felt better, so did she.

She knew he was also eager to recover fully… the police still hadn't caught Pete… but she had no doubt it would be soon. Minnie clenched the wheel tighter as she imagined what she would do if she got her hands on that lowlife. She'd have no qualms about punching his lights out a second time, that was for sure.

As she turned a corner, Minnie looked around and couldn't help feeling a little uneasy; it was rather late, and no one else was on the road. Now she understood why Mickey had been concerned.

But she took a deep breath and shrugged it off; it was natural to feel uneasy when you're alone in the dark. It didn't mean that anything would…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black cargo van screeched out of an alley right in front of her. With a frightened cry, Minnie twisted the wheel. She missed the van, but her car jolted up onto the curb and slammed into a lamppost.

The airbag deployed as Minnie jolted forward, but the fright was too much, and the last thing she saw before fainting was a bulking figure jumping out of the van, followed by a more slender one.

The slighter figure stepped up, pulled open the door, and smiled evilly at Minnie as she sat unconscious in the seat. The trap would soon be set. He snapped his fingers at the larger one. "Take her."

….

Mickey looked up at the clock and frowned. Minnie definitely should've gotten home by now, and she'd promised she would call. After a few more minutes, he decided to call her home, just in case she forgot, then her cell phone to see if she'd had car problems.

Lifting his slightly sore ankle off the footrest, Mickey stood and headed for the phone, dialing her number. To his dismay, the answering machine picked up. He tried to sound cheerful as he spoke.

"Hey, Minnie… it's me. I thought you'd a' gotten back by now and I'm gettin' a little worried. Please call me, okay?" He hung up and was about to try her cell number when the phone rang in his hand. His heart leaped, but fell again when the caller ID gave the police station.

"Hey, chief," he said, trying to hide his disappointment. "Y' got a lead on Pete?"

"Well, not… not exactly…" The chief's voice was sad and worried, and Mickey felt his stomach flip.

"What's goin' on?" he asked fearfully. The chief took a deep breath on the other line, and the mouse felt his heart start to pound against his ribs.

"Mickey… Minnie's been kidnapped." Mickey felt so sick at those words that he almost threw up. He managed to grab the corner of the wall, gulped hard twice, and managed to choke some words out.

"W… what? But… but how? When?" The chief tried to speak calmly.

"Her car was found crashed into a lamppost on 5th. Anonymous citizen reported it just a half hour ago. The caller said he saw a black van speeding away." Mickey stood completely shell-shocked for a while, and then said dully.

"Do y'… do y' have any idea who did it?" Then he felt a white hot rage bubbling up in his stomach and clutched the phone until his hand ached.

"Pete," the mouse snarled. "I'll beat the tub o' lard to a pulp!" O' Hara broke in.

"Mickey, we have Pete here. He admitted to helping with the abduction, but he won't say who he was takin' orders from. He's awful shaken. All he would say was that he has to give ye a message."

Mickey clenched his fists, his stiff ankle forgotten. "I'm comin' right down!"

Slamming the phone onto its holder, Mickey snatched his keys and ran outside, barely maintaining enough presence of mind to lock the door, then jumped in his car.

As he drove as fast as he could toward the station, he felt strangely cold and numb. His shaking hands gripped the wheel as one single thought ran through his head, over and over.

_Minnie…._


	4. Chapter 4

At the Mouseton police station, Pete was cowering in a chair in an interrogation room as Mickey glared fiercely at him. It looked as though it was taking all the will he had not to strangle the bulky figure right there.

"Look, rat," he stuttered. "I give y' anythin' other than what I jus' give y' and I'm a dead man."

Mickey snarled, "You're mistakin' me for someone who cares. Now where is she?" Pete gulped. He never would have helped kidnap his enemy's girl if he knew this was what would happen.

"I swear, I don' know!" He shrank visibly as Mickey clenched his fists tightly, walked up to him, and looked menacingly into his eyes.

"If anything and I mean _**anything**_ happens to her, whatever your boss'd do to y' will be a pat on the back compared to what you're gonna get from me," he growled, and Pete could tell he meant every word.

Mickey stormed out of the interrogation room, running through what Pete had told him. Tell the police not to get involved or she will pay for it. When he repeated it to O' Hara, the chief scratched his chin grimly.

"Hmm… have either ye or Minnie received suspicious calls or any sort of threat recently?" His mind reeling with confusion, anger, and terror, Mickey rubbed his head, trying to push his thoughts of her out at least enough to think.

"No…" he muttered. "We never even heard anything from Pete." The two were startled out of their brainstorming when the phone rang. O' Hara answered, then his eyes widened and he held the phone out to Mickey.

"Hello?" he asked suspiciously, hoping beyond hope that it was Minnie, or at least someone who knew where she was.

"Think carefully before making your choice, Mouse," said a cold voice. Mickey stiffened and looked at the chief.

"He's watchin' us," he hissed. The cruel laugh on the other line almost froze the blood in his veins; if Minnie was in the hands of this psycho…

"Now listen t' me, y' creep," Mickey snapped, his voice shaking with anger and worry. "If you've done _**anything**_ to Minnie…!" The voice chuckled, then spoke in the same chilling tone. Mickey dimly realized the voice was familiar, but he was too terrified for Minnie to bother trying to figure out how.

"Now, now…" the voice said. "I doubt you will trust my word, so why don't I just let you speak to her yourself?" Mickey's heart pounded as the line went quiet. After what felt like years, the momentary silence was broken by a thin, shaking, but incredibly beautiful sound.

"M… Mickey?" He gripped the phone, tears filling his eyes at his beloved's voice.

"Minnie! Are you alright?" he demanded frantically. "Are y' hurt?" She was crying a little when she answered.

"No… I-I'm all right." Mickey held the phone even tighter, wishing he was holding her instead.

"Don't be scared, baby… it'll be okay. I'll get you outta there if it's the last thing I do!" Her alarmed voice came from the phone.

"No, Mickey! It's a trap, d…" She was cut off, and soon the other voice came on.

"I sincerely hope that you are not planning any heroics," he said ominously. "That would be… most unfortunate for your dear lady." Mickey felt faint with terror at the unspoken threat.

"N-no!" he gasped. "No, I'll come if that's what y' want! Tell me where and I'll be alone, I swear! You can do whatever you want to me, I don't care… just please don't hurt her!"

A pause followed, and he could hear Minnie's muffled crying. The strange man spoke again, his voice just as cold, but with a spark of amusement at the mouse's desperate pleas.

"How tender… Very well, then; I'm sure you will find us." The line went dead. Mickey closed his eyes as the phone slipped from his hand, praying desperately for his soul mate to be safe.

_Minnie… I'm so sorry…_

The chief laid his hand on the shaking mouse's shoulder.

"Mickey," he said gently. Mickey stood with his head hanging for a few more minutes, and then slowly looked up. O' Hara was startled at the tears brimming in his eyes.

"I never should've let her leave so late," he whispered. The chief felt very sorry for his friend; he could tell that he blamed himself.

"Ye know this wasn't your fault, don't you?" he asked. Before Mickey could answer, an officer hurried in, making both look up instantly.

"'Scuse me, Chief," he said grimly. "But our techs were trying to trace the call and were blocked… we think there's some kind of bug in the station."

Before either policeman could ponder the point, Mickey got a murderous look on his face and marched out of the office. He ran into the officers taking Pete back to his cell.

"You've got a wire on, don't y'?" the mouse demanded. Pete looked startled, then started to stutter.

"Er… uh…" Frowning, the policemen searched and found a strange device in Pete's jacket pocket. As O' Hara caught up to Mickey, the mouse grabbed the bug and handed it to him.

"Think we can get a trace on this?" The chief smiled grimly as he took it.

"Good thinking, Mickey. We'll see if we can." Once he left, Mickey turned back to Pete, his eyes burning with unholy rage.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't crack your nut right here," he hissed.

"B…b…but I dint put that there!" Pete blubbered. "That, er… fella who I ain't sayin' must've done it when he ditched me!"

Mickey just stared angrily for several minutes. Then he took a deep breath and started to turn away.

Just as Pete let out a huge sigh of relief, Mickey whirled back around and punched him as hard as he could, right in the gut.

Both officers snorted as they tried not to laugh. "Sorry 'bout that," one said as they hauled the squalling burglar off.

Shortly after, O' Hara came back with good news for a change: they'd gotten a trace on the bug and had a location; an abandoned plant near the city limits. Mickey nearly charged right out, but the chief insisted on having a plan.

"The question is how we're gonna deal with this perp," he said. "We can get some plain clothes to trail ye…" Mickey's stern voice interrupted.

"No." The chief stared at the mouse.

"But, Mickey…" he blustered. Mickey drew himself up taller, his eyes flashing with anger and determination.

"This guy could still be tappin' us for all we know, and if he catches on, he'll hurt Minnie. But don't worry, I don't just use my head for keepin' my ears apart," he said firmly, his eyes fierce and jaw set.

O' Hara couldn't help grinning; he knew that look. "So what's the plan, then?"

….

Minnie's heart pounded as she leaned forward, struggling against the ropes that tied her hands behind her and her feet together. She wasn't sure how long it had been since that cloaked man left her here, but the reason was painfully clear.

_Please, Mickey…_ she begged silently. _Please stay away, it's a trap! _She instantly shrank back as that awful man that brought her here entered.

"Well, you are a lucky girl," he said in his emotionless voice. "To have… _**had**_ such a loving companion…" He moved over to a video monitor on the wall and started tinkering with it.

Minnie felt a wave of panic. "Had"? Was he actually going to…? She struggled even harder and managed to work her gag loose.

"W…what…" she swallowed and tried again. "What will you..?" The figure moved to the door, then turned and she heard cruel amusement in his voice.

"Don't worry, dear…" He gestured at the monitor, which now showed the building's entrance. "You'll have a fine view." With that he closed the door. Minnie stared after him, then her eyes began to sting with tears.

"No…" she whimpered. "Oh, please, no…" She kept trying harder and harder to free herself, but it was no use. Trying to catch her breath, she fixed her eyes on the monitor.

Time passed, and she almost started to hope that Mickey had found a different way, or even stayed away. But soon the door opened slowly, and her heart almost stopped as he cautiously stepped in, looking around him.

Minnie tried to shout a warning, but the lump in her throat was too big. As she stared fearfully, she suddenly noticed that he was wearing a blue t shirt with his red shorts.

"Ah," the man said from off camera. "You did come." Mickey's eyes widened with shock, then he clenched his fists, and his voice was angry as he responded.

"Yeah, I did." He spread his arms. "And alone, like I said I'd be… now keep your end and let Minnie go."

The voice chuckled. "Oh, I will… but not yet…"

Minnie watched, her heart almost pounding through her ribs, as Mickey narrowed his eyes and raised his fists. There was silence.

Suddenly, the horrible sound of a gunshot cracked the air and Mickey stumbled backward, red staining his stomach. Just a second later, another shot caught him in the chest as Minnie stared in horror, her mind numb.

"No…" she choked. Her heart shattered as he dropped to his knees, his face blank, and then slowly and limply fell to the ground. He lay there, not moving.

"NO!" Minnie's scream split the air. "MICKEY!" She twisted, desperate to get to his side, keeping her eyes on the monitor.

The screen suddenly got fuzzy, then went black. Minnie froze for a moment, and then slumped against the wall, sobbing.

"No…" she moaned. "No, please… Mickey, no…"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist! Again, thanks to Squad Unit 19 and those who read and review, the reviews keep me writing. Sorry the update took a while, I'll try to be quicker with the next one… What will happen? Oh yes, and I own nothing of Disney save my unwavering love of it (and my Mickey plushie). This story is purely for fun and entertainment. Hope you've enjoyed it so far and will continue to enjoy the rest. And kindly keep criticism constructive, no flames please. God Bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

Minnie sat crying, unable to erase what she had just seen from her mind. She kept seeing him; reeling back, bleeding, falling, lying on the cold floor…

"Mickey…" It hurt just to say or even think his name, knowing that he was gone… that she would never see him again. It was too horrible to believe. She couldn't go on without him; that she knew. She couldn't live without the other half of her heart.

At that moment, the door opened and the cloaked man who had done that terrible thing stepped in, looking down at her with no emotion. The sight of him burned her.

"You… you _**monster**_!" Minnie wailed. "You horrible, evil…!" Her sobs cut her off, and after a moment the dark figure spoke, sounding faintly amused.

"How kind; I suppose I must now keep my word. It is most unfortunate that I had to do that, but…" he shrugged. "Dead men tell no tales."

Minnie gasped. She knew that line… Mickey told her about the foe who had told him that. The figure must be him… the Phantom Blot.

At the same moment she put it together, a high, wonderfully familiar voice rang out from the doorway, and her heart almost stopped.

"Yeah? Well, I'm still plenty alive!" The Blot whirled around, and Minnie's heart started pounding.

Mickey was standing there; two red spots stained his shirt, but he was alive and unfazed… and _**very**_ angry. "And just so y' know…" He tugged at the edge of his shirt. "I really liked this thing."

"W… what…" the Blot choked, stumbling back. Mickey stepped forward and glanced fearfully at Minnie. Still too shocked to speak, she nodded to let him know she was okay.

Satisfied that she was all right for now, Mickey turned back to the Blot just as the shock wore off.

"I don't know what trick you've pulled," he growled. "But you won't be for long!" The mouse braced his feet, noting the discomfort in his left ankle. If he wasn't careful, it could be his undoing.

"So y' gonna fight like a man this time?" he asked, his voice dripping with disgust. With a snarl, the criminal charged at Mickey. Minnie's mind was still spinning, but she watched the fight that followed with fear.

Mickey's agility was serving him well in dodging his enemy's blows, but after a while, she could see him start to stumble and knew his ankle was getting worse. She gasped when he tripped and fell, grunting in pain, and struggled to get to his feet and keep moving. He was clearly losing his advantage fast.

Minnie clenched her teeth as the Phantom laughed cruelly. She felt so useless; she wanted desperately to help but couldn't with her hands and feet tied. She looked around and noticed a heavy pipe not far from her. With some difficulty, she scooted the short distance to it.

"Mickey!" she called, then with a kick of her feet, sent it spinning toward him. Barely dodging another blow, Mickey rolled under the Blot's feet, snatched up the pipe, and brought it down hard on his foe's head with a CLANG!

The Phantom Blot stood there for a while, and then fell over, out cold. Mickey glared at the collapsed figure with pure fury, tossing the pipe behind him.

"That's for what y' did to Minnie!" he snapped. Then he was kneeling beside her, pulling out his pocket knife.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he cut her free, his voice frantic and shaking. Rubbing her wrists, Minnie nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Finally she managed to speak.

"B… but how… you were shot… I saw it…" Mickey's eyes widened, then he sighed sadly.

"Oh, Minnie…" he whispered, then hugged her tightly, rocking gently as she cried. "I'm so, so sorry… if I knew you were watching, I'd have never done that." She sniffled and drew back.

"D… done what?" she whispered. "I don't understand." A small grin crossed Mickey's face as he reached down and pulled off his ruined shirt. Minnie's jaw dropped. Underneath it was a bullet proof vest. Large packets of red liquid were strapped to the chest, stomach and area around them, two punctured.

"Courtesy of the chief," he said as he removed it as well. "Gonna have some nasty bruises, though."

Minnie stared at the vest, then at Mickey, stunned. Then overwhelming joy exploded in her heart and she flung herself into his arms with a happy cry.

"Mickey!" she gasped, tears of joy filling her eyes as she squeezed him tightly. "You're alive! You're really here!" As he drew his own arms around her, a strange sound escaped Mickey's throat and he pulled her closer. She could feel him shaking.

"I was worried sick," he choked. "I thought… I thought he was gonna…" He started shaking even harder. Momentarily forgetting her own distress, Minnie gently rubbed his arms, trying to calm him.

"But he didn't," she murmured. "I'm all right. You saved me." The two mice held each other for several minutes, each comforting the other. Then Mickey drew back.

"We'd better get outta here. Are you okay?" Minnie stretched her stiff legs and nodded. Mickey stood, took her hands and pulled her up.

He clenched his teeth in dismay at the throbbing in his ankle; he knew he'd strained it too much, but hopefully it would hold up if he could just tough it out.

But he had no such luck; once he took a step, pain shot through it and it gave out.

"Unh…!" he groaned. With a gasp, Minnie quickly looped his arm over her shoulders to stop him from falling.

"Easy, Mickey… let me help you." He looked at her sadly.

"After what you've been through, I can't make y' do this, Min." Minnie shook her head firmly and started walking him out, relieved that he could walk on both feet.

"You're hurt, I'm not," she replied. "So you need it more than me." Mickey sighed as he tried not to limp so heavily.

"Thanks, Minnie, but I…" She smiled and helped him sit on a metal table nearby.

"It's all right," she said gently, then hurried back to the storage room where she'd been imprisoned and turned the lock. "Now I have to find a phone and call the police." Mickey grinned again, reached into his pocket, pulled out a small device and pressed a button.

"Done." Minnie just stared, then giggled and kissed his cheek.

"And here I was worrying that you'd come charging in unprepared," she teased. Mickey stayed silent as he rubbed his ankle.

It was probably better not to tell her how close he came to doing just that. It would just upset her more, and she'd been through enough already.

In record time, O' Hara and his men reached the abandoned plant and hauled the extremely dazed criminal off.

Medical personnel took care of Mickey's injury, which luckily had sustained no further damage, and also checked Minnie over at his insistence. But once the excitement was over, he was strangely quiet as he drove her home.

Inside, he was aching horribly at the thought of what she had gone through… because of him. And this wasn't the first time. How could he expect her to keep doing this? Minnie's growing concern at his silence finally brimmed over when he walked her inside.

"Mickey? What's wrong?" He turned and looked at her, shame and heartache filling his eyes.

"Min…" He took her hands. "I…" He closed his eyes, and a tear trickled from one. Very concerned by now, and a little scared, Minnie laid a hand on his cheek and wiped away the tear.

"Mickey, please…" she said softly. "Tell me what's wrong." He took a deep, shaky breath, looked directly into her eyes, and asked the question he both dreaded and needed to hear the answer to.

"Do you… do you want to stay with me? If you don't, I'd understand."

Minnie drew back with shock, not believing what she'd just heard. Had he just asked her… if she wanted to break up?

"W… _**what**_? How could you… even _**say**_ that?" she gasped. Mickey let go of her hand and looked away, unable to bear the hurt and betrayal on her face.

"I… I…" His throat closed up and he couldn't go on. A few moments later, he heard Minnie's footsteps retreating from the room, quick and angry.

Mickey closed his eyes tightly and dropped down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. Hot tears dampened his gloves, and his heart felt like a stone in his chest. He'd had to ask her that, but now he was wishing with almost every fiber of his being that he hadn't.

_I've lost her._

He had never felt such deep despair in his life… the kind that makes you wish that your heart would stop beating right then and now, because its reason to is gone. He pressed his face deeper into his hands as the tears came faster. His sore ankle was nothing compared to the pain in his chest.

Everything was dark and shattered. Just like his heart.

**Yes, another cliffhanger; sorry, but I'll update with the final chapter soon. Just some fun facts… the bulletproof vest gimmick was inspired by an episode of Law and Order SVU and the "I'm still plenty alive" line is taken directly from the 1939 comic Mickey Mouse Outwits the Phantom Blot, which was the villain's first appearance. Sorry if I didn't do a very good job with him, but I did my best. My original idea for the villain was The Rhyming Man, but I think more people know the Blot and I decided I didn't want to try rhyming everything he said. See you soon with the conclusion!**


	6. Chapter 6

Minnie stood in her kitchen, clutching the counter. Tears of hurt, anger, and pure shock flowed from her eyes. Her mind was spinning; in all her thoughts of the future, she had never, ever believed that this would happen… not even as a remote possibility. It was just not possible for this to be happening.

But now here she was, living her worst nightmare. She felt her entire world breaking apart, the pieces scattering all over. Her mind was reeling with anger, shock and utter disbelief.

_Why?_ That single question kept pounding in her head every second. _**Why?**_

Why would Mickey ask her if she wanted to break up with him? Did he want to break up with her? The thought of that made her want to scream. Just a few hours ago she thought she'd lost him forever, and then gotten him back only to have her heart shattered again.

By the person she trusted most, loved more than anything in the world.

Minnie shut her eyes tightly, squeezing the counter so hard that her hands hurt. Not once in her life had she ever felt so furious with Mickey.

_How could he? How? _She stood there, clenching the counter, her body shuddering, her eyes burning as hot tears flowed down her face.

But after several long minutes, she felt her anger start to fade. She couldn't stay angry with him. Even now, she still loved him. But she still felt hurt and confused.

_Why? _

As the question spun through her mind, she thought back to how Mickey had acted throughout the whole awful experience, from his voice on the phone to his rescue of her to when he'd asked that terrible question, trying to make sense of it. There had to be a reason.

She thought of all the emotions she'd read in his voice and in his face. None of the anger she'd seen or heard was directed at her, only at the people who'd taken her. All Minnie had seen when he looked at her was love, encouragement, and… fear; overwhelming fear.

It was the same fear she'd felt when she saw him hurt, while he was fighting the Phantom Blot, and when she thought he'd been shot. The fear of losing the person you love more than life itself.

With that realization, the female mouse instantly smiled and felt her heart come back together with a sense of deep relief.

Mickey didn't want to break up with her; deep down, she never truly believed that he did. He was just afraid for her… of something bad happening to her, like what happened tonight. She understood that now.

Suddenly remembering how she'd stormed out before he could explain, Minnie gasped and hurried back toward the living room, praying that Mickey hadn't left. She had to tell him she was sorry.

Her momentary relief when she saw him sitting on the couch instantly faded when she saw Mickey's shoulders shuddering with repressed sobs, his hands covering his face, and the way he slumped in his seat.

He looked like an empty husk. It was like all his natural confidence and optimism had been drained away. Minnie inhaled and took a step toward him.

Mickey's ears twitched and he turned his head toward her. Her heart twisted at the terrible pain in his vacant eyes. He looked as though he wanted to melt into the floor and disappear completely. She approached the couch slowly, realizing how deeply she must have hurt him.

"Mickey…" But before she could continue, he suddenly let out a strangled wail and slumped forward, pressing his clenched fists to his head.

"I'm so sorry, Minnie!" he cried, unable to even look at her. "I never should've asked that, but… but the Blot kidnapped you because of me, 'cause he wanted to get to me. He would've hurt you, maybe even…"

He couldn't finish; just the thought of it tore out his heart. He slumped even further forward and whimpered, "It… it was all my fault…"

He broke off, his entire body shaking with silent but wrenching sobs. Minnie was too stunned to say anything; she had seen Mickey cry before, but only rarely, and never like this.

As he kept sobbing, tears came to her own eyes. Finally Minnie walked over, sat down beside Mickey and put her arms around him.

"Shh…" she murmured, gently stroking his back. "It's all right. I'm here, and I'm fine. Please don't blame yourself… it wasn't your fault," she told him, trying hard not to cry herself. After almost a half hour Mickey inhaled shakily and placed a trembling hand on hers.

"I'm sorry," he rasped. "But, some enemies I go after… they know that they can use you to get t' me, and they won't think twice 'bout doing it. I'd rather be alone than to make y' deal with that." He looked down and closed his eyes again, tears seeping out.

"And if something happened to you, I… I could never live with myself," he said, then gently squeezed the hand he was holding.

"You mean more to me than anything, Minnie," he murmured. "I love you so much, it hurts. If you were gone, I'd be nothing." Minnie's eyes brimmed, her heart filled with overwhelming love.

"Oh, Mickey…" she whispered. Reaching up a hand, she turned his head toward her until his eyes met hers, kissed him deeply, and then nestled against his chest.

"I love you too," she said softly. "I always have, I always will. And I could never leave you. That's the one thing in my life I'm completely sure of." She drew back and placed both hands on the sides of his face, smiling lovingly.

"And you can be sure of it too, baby," she said sincerely. "I don't regret a single thing and I'd do it all again in a heartbeat, because you're worth it all… and so much more."

Mickey gazed into her shining eyes, then slowly smiled back and touched his nose to hers, drawing her into his arms.

"Right back at you, kiddo." Their lips met in a loving kiss, and then they held each other close, both thankful beyond belief. They'd almost lost each other twice tonight, and now both mice knew that neither would ever let that happen again.

Minnie nuzzled against the other half of her heart; his warmth spread through her, soothing away any remaining stress of her experience, and she couldn't resist a small, squeaking yawn. Mickey heard it and kissed one of her ears, grinning.

"Go ahead and get some rest, Min… I'll be right here," Mickey said softly. He stroked the top of her head as she closed her eyes and slowly dozed off, her head on his chest.

He gazed at her as she slept and closed his arms around her, saying a silent prayer of thanks that she was safe, and that he was here with her. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear. "So, so much." Without opening her eyes, Minnie smiled and nestled even closer to Mickey.

"I love you more." Mickey smiled and nuzzled her, feeling her heart beat in perfect time with his.

"Not possible, Min," he said softly. "Not possible."


End file.
